What A House Elf Knows
by worrywart
Summary: My entry for the 2013 Winter SS/HG Live Journal Promptfest. Frustrated that her House-Elf legislation has once again been rejected, Hermione goes to Hogwarts to further research the issue where she learns more than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my entry for the Winter 2013 SSHG Live Journal Promptfest. I was given an awesome prompt by Palathene: To teach Hermione the joy of serving, the Hogwarts house elves bind her to serve one Severus Snape until she truly understands why they don't want to be freed.**

**Here's what popped out of my brain as a result. I hope you like it! As usual...I own nothing except the Potter books.**

**I am a dunderhead to not have thanked my betas for this story when I originally posted it here. A pox upon me! Thank you...Onecelestialbeing, Velveteenbunny, OneRedShoe, and timandsophsmom.**

* * *

Hermione hurried through the halls of the Ministry, hoping to get to her office before breaking down. Once again, her legislation to advance the rights of house-elves, including offering them freedom, was shot down by the Wizengamot. She flung open the door to her office, slammed it shut and flopped into her desk chair, bursting into tears.

She didn't notice that someone else had entered the room until a teacup was nudged toward her forearm. Looking up with a sniff, she saw the ever comforting smile of Harry Potter.

"Thanks," she said wanly.

"Shot down again?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

Yes. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but I really thought this time..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, but hesitantly, "don't you think you should just pack it in? I mean you've tried seven times so far, and all have been—"

"But it's so wrong, Harry!" Hermione cut across him. "I can't stand to see them working all the time, punishing themselves or being punished by cruel, horrid masters. Dobby loved being free, why not others?" She stopped speaking when she saw the look on Harry's face. Even three years after the war, Dobby was a subject that still brought him much grief. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's all right," he said. "Dobby was singularly unique. I'll never forget him."

"It is in his honour I do this, you know." Hermione looked at Harry, taking a sip of tea.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, love. I know you do. But perhaps, in his honour, you could let this go?"

Hermione was torn. She loved Harry and would do anything to make him happy, but she also felt strongly about any being, human or otherwise, enduring the horrors of enslavement. She had to give it one more shot.

"Harry, I know how you feel about this, but you also know how I feel. I need to secure their rights. I need to try again." She looked at her watch. "I have an appointment at St. Mungo's this afternoon, and it's time to leave. Walk me to the Floos?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's one of 'those' sorts of appointments."

Harry looked confused, and Hermione laughed because she also saw the moment he realised what she meant.

"Oh; right, then," said Harry, his face reddening. "Come along." He offered her his arm, and they left the office together.

Later than night, as Hermione puttered around her flat fixing something to eat, she thought through the events of the day. Bitter disappointment struck her again as she thought about all the work she had done to present her newest version of the House-Elf Freedom Act. _What was she missing?_ she mused. What would it take to finally sway the Wizengamot to believe that house-elves had every right to be free and work if they wanted to, and not simply because that's the way it always has been? All the members seemed to do is regurgitate the unexplainable mantra: they _want_ to serve, they _like_ to serve.

Deciding that a trip to Hogwarts was in order, she sent an owl to the Headmistress, seeking permission to come to the castle for some research. She would also speak to the house-elves while she was there. If she could help them understand what it was like to be free, help them see how proud they could be working and earning a living, they would see how much better off they would be. Little did she know how wrong she could be.

Hermione Apparated to the grounds two days later. It was a Friday afternoon when she arrived, and as she walked up the path to the doors, she admired the changes reconstruction had wrought upon the castle. New towers housed all the students, still by house, but above grounds. Interestingly enough, all four towers led to a single common room, where all of the students mingled. Hermione knew house competition was still strong, but a more united common bond between the students led to a richer overall experience in school life.

She entered the castle and made her way straight to the Headmistress' office. Since graduating she had kept in touch with Minerva, and she was eager to see her mentor and say hello. The women herself greeted Hermione at the gargoyles.

"Hermione, my dear, how lovely to see you!" exclaimed Minerva as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Come up; I've got tea ready."

"It's wonderful to see you too Minerva, and thank you for tea! How are you? And the rest of the staff?"

These questions were asked and answered as the pair ascended the stairs and settled themselves in Minerva's small sitting room. Pouring a cup of tea and putting a few sandwiches on a plate, Minerva handed it to Hermione and asked, "So, you need to visit the library? Still working on your House Elf Freedom Act?"

"Yes," said Hermione, taking a sip of tea. "Unfortunately, it failed to pass again. I had hoped I could find something in the library that might sway the Wizengamot."

"Hermione," began the Headmistress carefully, "I know how much this means to you, but did you ever consider that the elves don't want this? That they are happy?"

"How can they be?" she cried. "They've never had a chance to experience anything else! Once they have freedom, they will enjoy it! Dobby did!"

"Dobby was a...rather individual elf, don't you think?" Minerva asked sceptically.

"I suppose." Hermione shrugged.

"Don't you think you should talk to them? To the elves, I mean. See what they think?"

"I've talked to Dobby and Winky."

"Is that the sum total of your encounters with an elf?"

"Well, Kreacher, but he won't listen either."

"Kreacher is a bit," Minerva tapped her temple with her pointer finger, "tetched in the head. I wouldn't put a lot of faith into what he says. But, I do think you should consider speaking to a few more of the elves. That may give you a better picture of what you're trying to achieve."

Hermione considered this quietly before Minerva began to question her about the other two-thirds of the trio. An hour later, she left Minerva's office and headed to the library. However, something pulled her toward the kitchens, and she soon found herself tickling the pear and slipping through into the very busy work environment.

As soon as a house-elf saw her, it 'eeped' and everything grew silent as the other elves turned to see why the elf made a noise. A general gasp rang through the crowd of elves when they realized it was 'Missy Hat Lady'.

Tinty, the current head elf of the kitchens made his way through the crowd. "Why is you all not working?" he asked, but then he, too, spied Hermione. "You is not welcome here. You will leave now!" his tone turned angry.

"Please I only want to talk to you," Hermione implored.

"We is knowing what you want to say. We is not listening. You go!" Tinty pointed to the portrait.

"Please, please let me talk to a few of you."

Tinty stood, looking menacingly at Hermione. For a moment Hermione thought he might use his magic on her, but he put his arms down and turned to the other elves. "Yous go to work now; I speak to Missy Hat Lady."

Tinty grabbed Hermione's hand, and the pair popped out of the kitchen and into a scullery of sorts. "You is sitting," he said.

Hermione did as asked and began to speak, "Please, you must know you'll be happy if you- "

"Nos! We will not be happy. What is it you don't understand, Missy Hat Lady? We enjoy serving, we like to serve!"

"But surely you'd want to be paid, have holidays, enjoy some time off?"

"We enjoy serving. We don't like to have time off."

"But how do you relax? And what about cruel masters?"

"Hogwarts masters are never cruel."

"I know that, but what about the elves in private homes?"

"I cans do nothing about that," said Tinty.

"But I can!"

Tinty heaved a sigh. "Missy Hat Lady...you is simply not understanding!"

"What do I need to understand though? All I hear is you like to serve; you don't want to be free!" Hermione stood, wringing her hands together in agitation.

Tiny looked at Hermione. "Missy Hat Lady," he began, "you is known for studying books. Lots and lots of books. Tinty has heard the teachers talk about you...how good you is in school. Were you not good?"

"I did well, yes," she replied, confused.

"And when you got your marks back, how did you feel?"

"Quite proud. I put a lot of effort into my homework."

"See? Now is knowing how we feels. We is proud of our work."

"But you work so hard! Long, long hours."

"Did yous not work hard too?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothings!"

"But I didn't have anyone punishing me if I didn't do it correctly; well other than bad marks or detention."

"It is a house-elf's calling to serve, Missy Hat Lady. Our parents were punished, they punished themselves and so on all the way back to the first elf."

"I just don't understand how you can continue to do so!" Hermione spluttered.

Tinty regarded Hermione a moment. "Perhaps Missy needs to see what it is like?"

"How do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea...yes, yes. You is waiting here! I come back in a moment."

Tinty popped out of the scullery, and Hermione was left standing alone. She simply could not fathom why anyone would continue in indentured servitude when their skills could be converted to a value; to be paid, to experience the joy of time off and paying for what they wanted. As she stood waiting, she noticed how clean the scullery was. If she wanted, she could eat off the floor. Her mind whirled as she tried to figure out just how to persuade the elves to want their freedom.

After thirty minutes, a pop signalled Tinty's return. Hermione had no time to ask where he had gone when her hand was grasped, and she and Tinty Apparated to the Headmistress' office.

Minerva stood from her desk. "Ah, you're back. Hermione, please sit. Tinty, you may return to the kitchen until I call for you."

"Yes, Headmistress," the elf replied and popped out of sight.

"I take it your talk with the elves didn't go over so well?" Minerva asked, a look of bemusement on her face.

"Well, the head elf—"

"Tinty."

"Yes, Tinty, said some things that made sense, but they still won't see it my way."

"That's because, Hermione, you're not seeing it their way. You're applying human principles of ethics and morality to non-human beings."

"Regardless of their species, shouldn't they have the same rights if it will benefit them in the long run?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, they should, but only if they want it." Minerva stood and came around the desk, facing Hermione. "Tinty and I had a discussion, and we feel that perhaps there is a way to show you their point of view."

"How so?"

"I've talked to your supervisor at the Ministry, and as of now, you are on indefinite leave."

"WHAT?" Hermione was outraged. "I've got several other cases..."

Minerva held up her hand. "I know. But your supervisor and I, as well as Tinty, feel that this will be one of the most important things you could do to advance your understanding of house-elves. We feel the experience could ultimately benefit any new proposals you may envision."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"As of this evening, Hermione, you will be a house-elf," Minerva said matter-of-factly.

Hermione stared at the headmistress as though her head had just sprouted horns.

"You want me to be a what?" She blinked several times in confusion.

"A house-elf. Perhaps if you saw things from their perspective, it would shed some light on your own inability to understand why they serve and continue to serve as they do."

"How would this happen? I wouldn't have to wear a tea towel, would I?" She gasped as she realized how little of the body the elves' tea towels covered.

"You will be sworn into the service of a Hogwarts house-elf. You will, of course, be allowed to wear a suitable garment, but one that will identify you as an elf. You will take meals with the elves, sleep with the elves, all the things elves do."

"Sleep with the elves?" she gasped.

"Accommodations will certainly be made. As you know they sleep in nests, but a bed will be provided for you in a private area. You will be required to Apparate at a moment's notice at the request of the one staff member you will serve exclusively when they call, but also serve the rest of the castle in its needs. You will not be seen at anytime other than when your master or mistress or I call you. Do you understand?"

"I guess so."

"Are you willing?"

Hermione thought about the proposal. What could it hurt? If she could only learn why it was the elves wanted to continue on as they were, perhaps she would be able to revise the statements in her proposed legislature to their benefit. With determination lacing her voice, she replied. "Yes, yes I am. If it helps me understand them, I will."

"Good. Now, you must take the oath, and then you will be shown where to go and what to do by the elves. "Tinty!" Minerva called.

The elf popped into the office. "She is being ready, Headmistress?"

"Soon; we just needed a bonder to perform the oath, and that will be you." Minerva and Tinty stood on either side of Hermione.

"I'll need your wand, dear. You won't need it for the time being; with the oath, you will be given house-elf magic."

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. You will still be able to protect yourself and do magic, just not with a wand."

"Okay."

"Tinty, take her hand; Hermione place your hand on my left shoulder." Hermione did as she was told. "Now relax, you'll feel the oath take place." Minerva began to speak the oath: "Sicut antiquis temporibus, Hermione, alligo ad cultum Hogwarts. Illa erit sine querela modestia superbia; et non patitur, donec omnia arcana violare militia. Sic erit."

Hermione felt a wave of magic envelope her body and then settle in her abdomen. It was a different magic, not at all like the familiar pleasant hum of her own. It felt as though she were being assaulted by noise, lots and lots of noise. She put her hands to her ears as though to stop it.

"She hears the castle, Miss," Tinty said to Minerva.

"It's like a million voices all at once," Hermione said. "How do you filter it?"

Tinty answered, "You will learn to hear what you must do. Yous will instinctually know where to be and what will need to be done. Yous will hear many requests, but yous must answer to your master immediately before all others."

"What do you mean?"

"The students will make requests, but if the Headmistress or your master or mistress calls, yous take care of them first, always. Your second duty is to the castle and then the students."

"Why aren't the students second?"

"Because as you take care of the castle, the students are taken care of as well. Come, dinner is needing to be made and sent to the Great Hall." Tinty popped out of the office.

"I'd better go. Can I Apparate?" she asked Minerva.

"Yes. Just like an elf, you may Apparate all over the castle at will. Good luck Hermione, I hope you find the answers you need."

"I hope so, too. I'm wondering, though, who my 'master' or 'mistress' is?"

"You'll know before too long. You'll be replacing Mitzy, who just had a baby and cannot serve for two months."

Hermione nodded, and popped out of the office. She landed in the kitchens where she instinctively moved to a large cooking pot and picked up a spoon.

"Nos, Missy Hat Lady, you needs to get dressed," said a nearby elf.

Hermione looked down at her robes. "I am dressed."

"Nos, you must wear the Hogwarts clothes."

At that moment Tinty came over. "Come Miss, you need to change. I will show you your place to sleep."

Hermione followed Tinty as they walked toward the scullery but veered to the left of it. A door she hadn't seen before appeared. "Yous will sleep here. It is private." Tinty handed her a long shapeless shift. "You wear this, too. Yous can keep your under garments on as we know humans have differences that are more noticeable than we elves."

Hermione took the shift and entered the room. It was small, practically cupboard sized. There was camp bed against the far wall, a small table with a bowl and ewer along with a candle stick and matches. She had never seen a house-elf carry a candle before, but then again, she'd never seen them at night. She suddenly realised that the elves must have remarkable night vision and that they knew she didn't. She wondered, given that she now had elf magic, if that would develop in time.

Slipping out of her robes, she pulled the shift on. It was then she realised that she would need more undergarments. Scourgify only went so far in cleaning things as she discovered while on the hunt for Horcruxes; eventually their clothes had begun to break down. Perhaps she could ask one of the female house-elves or Minerva to get her a few changes.

She stepped out of her room, feeling that strange pull again. She walked to the cooking pot and began to stir it. Tinty came over to her and began to instruct her in how meals were served at Hogwarts.

Hermione suddenly felt a pull, and with no conscious thought, she instantly Apparated. She appeared in a modestly sized room, with a couch to her left and wing chair in front of her. To her right, a fire crackled on the hearth.

"Mitzy, I will not be going to the hall for dinner; please bring me a plate of whatever is being served, pudding, and my usual drink."

Hermione gasped as the mellow voice washed over her, and she realized who her master was.

"Oh, fucking hell," both exclaimed at once.

A/N: Accourding to Google translate, the Latin oath translates as: As in ancient times, I bind Hermione to the service of Hogwarts. She will serve without complaint, with pride and modesty, and hold all his secrets until such time as he allows her to break from service. So shall it be.

Anyone conversant in Latin, please correct me if I am wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Mitzy, I will not be going to the hall for dinner; please bring me a plate of whatever is being served, pudding, and my usual drink."_

_Hermione gasped as the mellow voice washed over her, and she realised who her master was._

_"Oh, fucking hell," both exclaimed at once._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Miss Granger, and—" Severus Snape cast a rather long look at the shapeless garment covering her. "What the devil are you wearing? Where is Mitzy? I called for my house-elf, not an insufferable know-it-all!"

"I am sorry, sir; I mean no offense." What the hell? I would never allow him to speak to me this way, nor would I simply blurt out an apology that was not deserved!

"What are you doing here!" he bellowed.

"I am a house-elf."

"What?" He blinked stupidly at her.

Hermione blurted, "You heard me, you git!" and then clapped a hand over her mouth. She snatched a book from a nearby occasional table and began to smack herself in the head. "Bad Hermione, bad Hermione," she wailed.

Severus, horrified at her behaviour, leapt over his coffee table and grabbed the book from her hands. "What on earth are you doing!" he shouted. "Look at yourself!"

Hermione burst into tears.

"What is the meaning of all this? Why are you beating yourself like a common house-elf?"

"Because," she sobbed, "I am a house-elf!"

"You are what?" he said incredulously.

"A house-elf."

"Miss Granger, have you been Imperiused?" Severus asked, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him while he checked for obvious signs of the curse.

"No, I haven't," she said, wrenching her chin from his hand, rubbing where his thumb had pressed into her skin.

Severus leant against his mantle, arms folded over his chest. "Then pray, explain why on earth you are acting and," he cleared his throat, "dressing like a house-elf."

Hermione looked up at the tall, dark-haired man and then back down at her hands. "My legislation for the freedom of house-elves was, again, shot down by the Wizengamot. I came to Hogwarts today to do some research. I was talking with Minerva, and she suggested I speak to some of the elves, thinking that if I did so, I would gain a broader understanding."

"And how does becoming a house-elf give you a broader understanding?"

"If I knew that, do you think I would be dressed like one?" she snarled and then realising how she had spoken to her master, she made for the book again. When Severus flipped it away from her grasping hand, she fell to the floor and began to bang her head against his desk.

"Stop that at once!" Severus ordered.

Hermione immediately sat up. "Yes, sir."

"Get off the floor and sit in a chair. Please continue to explain to me how this happened."

Hermione stood quickly and sat in the nearest chair. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, earning a slight snort of disgust from the formidable man in front of her.

"You know that I have been working on legislation to free the elves, correct?"

"Everybody knows, Miss Granger, everybody knows," he said with bemusement.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, my latest version was dismissed again, so I came here to do some research in the library; there has to be something there I could use. While I was having tea with Minerva, she suggested I talk to the elves. As you can imagine, they were not terribly interested."

"I would have thought your efforts in your fourth year would have convinced you of their disinterest."

"Yes, but Dobby—"

"Dobby was insane," he cut across her.

"Probably because Lucius Malfoy beat him into insanity!" She defiantly looked at Severus.

"Regardless, that doesn't explain your current status."

"Tinty, the head house-elf, was trying to explain to me why they don't want freedom. Apparently I am not 'getting it'"—she used air quotes—"so he popped out of the kitchen, popped back in, grabbed me and popped me back to the Headmistress' office. There I was told of their plan to help me understand. One ugly dress and Latin oath later, here I am."

"But why did you appear when I called for Mitzy, my house-elf?" Severus asked.

"Didn't you know she was going to have a baby?"

Severus looked shocked for a moment. "Really? I never knew!"

"The huge belly didn't clue you in?" she asked sarcastically.

"As you are now my elf, you will hold your tongue, Miss Granger. House-elves don't gestate like humans do, of course I didn't know."

"Oh. Well, she had a...what do you call baby house-elves anyway? Elfling? Elfin?" Hermione shook her head. "Given that I needed to learn the ways of elves, I am apparently her substitute while she is recovering from the birth."

Hermione watched Severus' face for a reaction and could almost see his brain whirling with glee. Oh wonderful, she thought. He'll make my life a living hell.

Severus was indeed thinking of all the gruesome chores he could have the woman who made six years of his life a living hell perform. He'd have her working day and night cleaning and running errands with no purpose. But first, he quickly decided, he'd lull her into a false sense of security. Very kindly, for Severus at any rate, he said, "I would imagine some time spent among the elves will be a good way for you to see things from their point of view. Now, would you please bring me my meal?"

Hermione stood from her chair and prepared to Apparate to the kitchens. "What was it you wanted again, sir?"

"A plate of whatever is being served, pudding and my usual drink."

"What is your usual drink, sir?"

"The house-elves will show you. Now please, hurry along; I am quite hungry and need to eat before I monitor a detention."

"Yes, sir." Hermione popped away. Appearing in the kitchen a moment later, she looked for one of the elves. All were bustling around four long tables that, as Hermione could see, corresponded with the tables in the Great Hall. They were removing empty plates and refilling them as quickly as they could. The elves spoke quickly as well, and Hermione could hear the various names of the teachers as they requested a particular item and the house-elf assigned to them hurried to fill the request.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called to an elf. The elf she called dropped a plate and looked at her, fear crossing its face.

"Yes, Missy Hat Lady?"

"I am sorry, but Professor Snape has requested dinner in his rooms; I am to get a plate of whatever is being served, pudding, and his usual drink. I can easily get the food, but I don't know what his usual drink is." Hermione was startled when the elf giggled.

"Potions man likes," the elf giggled, "he likes to drinks thick milk at dinner! With chocolate!" This was apparently so peculiar to the elf, that it giggled away like mad, falling to the floor, prompting Tinty to come bustling over.

"What is the matter, Mipsy?"

"Potions man likes thick milk with his dinner!"

Tinty himself chortled and looked at Hermione. "Did Potions man ask for his usual drink?"

"Yes, Tinty, but I don't know what thick milk is."

Tinty beckoned Hermione to one of the large larders she had noted on her earlier tour. "Here," Tinty said, "Professor likes thick milk flavoured with chocolate. You takes ice cream and mix it with milk until it is frothy and thick."

"Oh," said Hermione surprised. "A milkshake!" She too began to giggle. Imagine Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons, sour faced man extraordinaire, liking milk shakes, she thought. I wonder if he slurps the last bit from the straw. The image was too much, and she giggled all the louder.

Tinty, understanding why Hermione was giggling, laughed as well. "Yous see, Miss, all the professors has their little habits. It is funny to us elves."

"I can see why. Very well. Show me where to mix his drink, and I'll get his dinner to him."

Less than five minutes later, Hermione popped back into Snape's office and set the tray on his desk. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No Mitzy, I mean Miss Granger; that will be all. I will let you know if I need anything else this evening."

"Very well. I need to go to the kitchens then."

"You don't need my permission to continue your duties, Miss Granger," he said with a sneer.

Hermione nodded and popped back to the kitchen. Again, her instincts knew just where she was needed and pulled her in the direction of the long tables. She began to remove dirty plates and take them to the large sinks on the eastern end of the kitchen. There she saw several elves busily washing all the dishes and pots and pans that had been used for cooking dinner. The sheer number overwhelmed her.

One thing she did notice was that the sinks were certainly not human height, as she expected. They were closer to the floor so that the elves could easily reach them in order to wash the dishes. One sink in particular was deeper and taller than the rest, with a small set of stairs leading to its lip. She didn't have to wonder long just what the sink was for when she saw an elf levitating a large cooking pot, the sort you'd find in a restaurant, in front of him, or her, and lower it into the sink. The elf then walked up the stairs and began to wash the pot. When the creature was finished, the pot was again levitated and held aloft. Another snap of the elf's fingers, and the pot was dry. It was then moved to a large, deep cupboard to be stored until it was needed, more than likely at breakfast.

Looking around carefully at the rest of the kitchen, Hermione noticed that it was all designed so the elves could easily reach everything they needed. Anything they couldn't...well, their magic took care of that. There was a human sized table and chairs near the portrait hole as it was not unusual for a staff member to come to the kitchen for a snack anytime they wanted to.

A squeaky voice telling her to 'gets to work, Missy!' brought her out of her reverie, and she hurried over to the tables and began to clear the dishes again. The post dinner work went on for two more hours. Hermione bustled back and forth to do what her instincts told her; clear, scrape, send to the sinks. Clear, scrape, send to the sinks.

All the while she was working, the tumultuous noise in her head began to become clearer. She heard several students from Ravenclaw wishing they had some Beignets and without thought, she magicked some onto a plate and placed them on the corresponding house table. She also heard Professor Snape wonder if he could have another pudding, and she hurried to find one and popped off to his quarters.

Just as she arrived, she heard the tell tale noise of someone who was slurping the last of a milkshake through the straw. She burst out laughing and dropped the pudding. Severus, startled by her laughter, dropped his glass, and it shattered as it landed on the stone floor.

"Look what you've done, you idiot!" he snarled. "Get this cleaned up at once."

"Yes, sir. So sorry, sir." Hermione answered, her laughter immediately stopping. She magicked a dish cloth and began to wipe up the pudding. With a wave of her hand, she cleared the broken glass. "Shall I get you another pudding?"

"No, thank you. Just finish up here, take the other dishes and leave me for the evening."

"Very well." Hermione waved her hand one final time, and the stone floor where the pudding had splattered shone with cleanliness in the firelight. With a slight smile of satisfaction, she snatched the dinner tray and left his quarters.

Once the dinner dishes were completed and the house tables set up for breakfast, Tinty guided Hermione to a quiet area in the kitchen where the elves were gathered to eat their own dinner. He explained to her what she could expect to do during her time as an elf.

"Yous will know, as you have noticed already, by instinct where yous need to go and what to do. At night, there are elves who clean the common rooms, do the laundry, clean the castle and so ons. You will know if you need to do any of this. You will be in charge of your master's laundry as are all the elves who are assigned to a particular professor."

"I what?" she gasped. The thought of washing professor Snape's pants put her off her dinner.

"You must wash his clothes. You will also clean his rooms and anything else he instructs you to do."

At that statement, a few of the nearby elves laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Tinty smiled and said, "Professor Snape has a few...habits that is funny to us elves. You humans can be quite ridiculous at times. You will learn though."

"I'm not sure I want to," Hermione mumbled.

The other elves laughed at Hermione's statement before one of them asked Tinty, "We is having fun now?"

Tinty replied, "Oh, yes. Now is the time." A few of the younger elves cheered and suddenly a song was started. The other elves took up the tune, and soon they were all laughing and singing.

Hermione sat and watched in amazement. She simply could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. One or two of the older elves, women if she had to guess, had taken out some knitting and where chatting quietly while the singing went on around them. A few elves even began to smoke pipes that were intricately carved. She admired one pipe in particular and asked the elf if she could look at it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name, but may I look at your pipe? It is quite beautiful."

"My name's Tonty, Missy Hat Lady," the obviously male elf told her as he handed her his pipe. "This pipe has been in my family for longs, longs time. It was my fathers and his and so on."

"The detail is magnificent. This is rowan wood, yes?" The elf shook his head in agreement. "My own father collected pipes. He had a few that where hundreds of years old. Today's pipes aren't near so lovely." Hermione handed the pipe back to the elf. "Thank you for showing this to me." She smiled at the elf, who smiled back.

"You is welcome, miss." He turned to his neighbour and began a conversation.

Tinty touched Hermione's arm. "I thinks, Miss, you is having a long day. You may go to your rooms now; you is excused from any night duties."

Hermione gratefully nodded. "It has been a long day. Thank you." She stood to leave.

Tinty called to her, "Yous will know when to get up tomorrow. Your master is an early riser!"

Hermione nodded and walked out of the kitchen to her room. After cleaning her teeth and washing her face, she lay on her small bed and thought about what happened over the last twelve hours of her life. She lost her legislation, she became a house-elf, and she caught Professor Snape doing the most childlike of things...slurping a milk shake!

But something else stirred her thoughts as well. The house elves she met today seemed in good spirits all throughout their work. They giggled even! And after dinner, they acted like..well, humans...talking, singing, knitting. This was only day one though. She was sure that the worst was yet to come, and it would bear out her belief that they were mistreated. With that final thought, she dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione flopped onto her cot very late Friday night, having completed one full official week of being a house-elf. With a frustrated sigh and a few tears, she lay there, exhausted.

She had quickly fallen into her routine as an house-elf, getting up each morning to prepare breakfast with the other elves, each of them taking time to show her how to cook the various foods, and to know which students in the various houses had dietary restrictions. She got an immense satisfaction when she had completed each task correctly, and the other elves would encouragingly pat on her on the back.

One thing she had been delighted to notice was that the elves had fun while they worked in the kitchen, and several of them had very sweet senses of humour, playing pranks on one another. One or two of the younger elves even asked her a few questions about some of the more confusing human habits they had noticed among the students and the staff they served. These questions made Hermione laugh because she had never noticed these strange characteristics before.

For example, the Headmistress preferred her greens to be served with very little dressing, and the mixture of greens—oat, wheat and a special buck oat grass—she realised, would be the sort you'd give a cat to prevent hairballs.

Professor Flitwick, because of his goblin blood, required a glass of mushroom puree at each meal. Several other professors has peculiar tastes, and it wasn't so much that Hermione noted these things were provided, it was that the elves took note of when the professor was looking ill or in some way upset, their elf took care to make sure a preferred food item was provided to ease their spirits.

Professor Snape was an entirely different story, and she decided he was a complete git. More than just the usual git, he was a git even the Muggle Queen would award an O.B.E for superiority in gitness! After the first two days of being bound to him as his personal elf, she thought it would be pretty easy to take care of him. Granted, washing his clothing made her a bit squicky; miles and miles of black cloth to wash, hundreds of buttons to iron around, black socks soaked in sweat from wearing his dragon hide boots all day, and interestingly enough, black boxers. _Mmmm,_ she thought with a bit of a giggle; _that answered the question all the sixth year Gryffindor girls wondered about._

The worst; however, were the cauldrons. These were usually taken care of by students in detention, but there was a suspicious lack of miscreants this week, and she was called to scrub them for him. They must have worked on a Sticking Potion this week because it took all of her muscles to remove the stuck on bits of flobberworm. Snape ordered her not to use magic, something about it imbuing the metal of the cauldrons and corrupting the efficacy of future potions. She wound up having to punish herself when she retorted that he should not use _Evanesco_ on the cauldrons when vanishing ruined potions.

Then there was the incident with his dragon hide boots. It seemed as though three nights in a row, he had gone to the forest to collect ingredients. He must have tramped through every pile of dung the centaurs, unicorns, and various other woodland creatures left behind. Of course, he would have to walk through his entire quarters—sitting area, bedroom, and bath with a side trip to his office and private laboratory. The first time she had to clean the mess, she vomited into the boots themselves and had to clean up that mess as well. After that, she remembered to bring a small tube of essence of eucalyptus to dab on her upper lip to help mask the smell of the dung. She had started to use magic to clean the trail left behind, but he quickly put an end to that by claiming the same nonsense about magic near his ingredients as he did with the cauldrons.

His eating habits drove her batty as well. At first, the soup she brought him was too hot, then too cold, then not enough noodles, then too many noodles. When she called him Goldilocks, she had begun to punish herself, only to find him quickly snatching her hands away from the object she was using and ordering her to stop. In fact, after the third such incident, he forbade her from punishing herself, ever.

It was all she could do not to laugh out loud when he requested his 'usual drink' several times throughout the week, and she noticed he had a particular weakness for a late night snack of wine gums and had called her to provide this three times over the past week. Once she realised he liked them, she had popped into Muggle London when she had a moment and bought a box of them, placing them in the drawer of the table that stood by his bed. She Disillusioned herself that night and watched as he discovered them, a small smile creeping over his face as he pulled one of the packets out, replaced the box, and sat against his headboard to open them and eat them while he read a book.

With a great deal of satisfaction, she popped noiselessly out of his room.

Overall, Hermione, although exhausted, felt quite happy with herself for learning so quickly and for seeing the small smiles and pleased looks on all of the professors' faces. She resolved to ask the other elves if they felt that way as well.

The next morning, after breakfast was served in the Great Hall and the elves had a moment or two to themselves, Hermione asked a few of them about her thoughts from the night before. She was intrigued to hear their responses. They were, and she could think of no other word to describe it, _protective_ of Hogwarts, her students, and her staff. They watched for changes in routine to clue them in where they might be needed at a moment's notice. It seemed as though their devotion to the school and their masters was their life blood. She knew, from only working a week now, that she too, felt that same devotion, that same...oh, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, other than 'happiness to serve'.

Tinty had stopped Hermione after breakfast to tell her that she would need to begin cleaning all of Professor Snape's rooms while he was teaching. So far, she had only Apparated to his quarters when he called for her. Tinty gave her Professor Snape's schedule and stated that she should clean only during those hours as it was a house elves duty not to be seen unless called for. Hermione took the schedule of classes that Tinty handed her and left the kitchen. She noted that he was in class during the first hour, had a free period, and then taught for the next three hour block of classes. She decided that the three hour block would be plenty of time for her to clean. She suspected his 'no magic' edict was simply to aggravate her, so she would make liberal use of her new magical abilities to get her work done.

Hermione stepped into Severus' quarters holding her breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous; after all, he was in classes, and this was her job since she was bound to serve him. Still, she nearly tiptoed around the sitting room, picking up, of all things, wine gum wrappers. This made her giggle, and she Vanished the little pile she had gathered. With a wave of her hand, she dusted the entire room, fluffed the pillows on his leather couch, and tidied the knick-knacks on the mantle. Curiosity overcame her, and she examined the items dotted along the old, dry wood.

In the centre was his Order of Merlin, First Class. To the left of that sat his Master's certification, framed in wood, the glass shining from her recent dusting. Farther along sat odds and ends scattered as though he would empty his trouser pockets each night and drop onto the mantle whatever loose money he had in his pockets, bits of parchment, that sort of thing, as well as a few candle stubs and wine gum wrappers. To the right of his OOM, was a small frame where, when Hermione looked closely, a picture of Lily Evans-Potter sat smiling and waving at her. Here was the woman for whom Severus had done it all...he protected her son, he protected her memory. Another photo sat tucked behind that, and when she drew it out, she noticed it was of a young woman with a chubby baby on her lap. The woman in the picture had long, dark hair and rather thick eyebrows. Her eyes were dark, but because the photo (which was definitely Muggle) was black and white, Hermione could not tell what colour her eyes really were. The baby was dressed in clothes too big for his small body, but he smiled up at his mother and a chubby hand was caught by the photographer as it waved, looking a bit blurry.

Hermione smiled at the image of baby Snape. It was always hard to imagine the adult she knew as anything other than an adult, so it was a bit startling when she realised he did indeed begin life as an infant; that he started life with every hope in the world of being a caring, intelligent, happy being. Fate had not been kind to him and for that, several tears of sorrow dropped onto her cheeks. Wiping them away, she turned to see what other tasks needed her attention before she headed to his bedroom and bathroom. All was in its place, and she padded quietly toward her next chore.

Opening the bedroom door carefully, she peeked around the corner before stepping into the room. She laughed out loud at the sight that met her eyes. _Harry and Ron would so love to know this_, she thought. But alas, she knew she could tell no one; she was bound to keep her master's secrets, and that meant even the state of his living quarters.

Whereas Severus Snape the Professor was meticulous about the cleanliness of his labs and potion storerooms, his impeccable dress, Severus Snape the man was a slob. Clothes were strewn everywhere. More empty wine gum wrappers littered his bed, the table beside his bed and the floor surrounding it. Towels lay on the floor, his wardrobe doors stood open with hangers dangling at odd angles, and books were everywhere, and on every surface.

She began to pick the books up first, and moving to the bookcases that lined the wall of the room and shelved them. Next, she levitated all the rubbish into a bin and then Vanished it. She attacked the wardrobe next, picking up all the clothes lying on the bottom of it, determining their cleanliness in the process, and re-hung what did not get tossed into the rather large pile of dirty clothes growing behind her. She would send all the dirty clothes to the laundry after she cleaned his bathroom. Moving to the bed next, she fished out three books, six pairs of socks, and a wet towel. She stripped the sheets and began to put clean ones on when a sound in the sitting room interrupted her work.

She slipped to the door and peeked out. Who could be here? Professor Snape was supposed to be in class. Perhaps it was another elf. She had no time to consider what her next step should be when the door was pushed into her face and a large black object bowled her over, falling on top of her as she fell backwards.

"What the devil?" Snape snapped.

"Please, sir! It's me, Hermione; I was cleaning your rooms."

The pair, with only a little bit of confusion of whose legs were entangled in who's, and two inadvertent gropes of fleshy body parts, stood up, brushing off their clothes.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Why are you not in class?"

"Insufferable with the questions as always, Miss Granger. If you must know, a cauldron exploded, and the entire class become covered in potion. I had to dismiss everyone so they could change their clothes. As you can see," he waved a hand at his clothes, "so must I. Please find me a clean set while I shower. When you are done, leave."

Blinking at him, she began to speak, but he glared at her, and she was startled into action. The door to the bathroom slammed as she pulled fresh robes, trousers, and the other items he would need. She laid the items on the bed and left the room.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon at the various chores she knew needed completing as well as returning to Snape's quarters to finish cleaning. Dinner preparation took up the rest of the day, and with gratitude, she went to her bed once the tables were set up for breakfast the next morning. Just as she began to undress, she felt the familiar pull of Snape's call, and popped back into his quarters.

"Miss Granger," he began without preamble. "You will accompany me to the forest tomorrow evening. I have some ingredients to collect, and some of them will require elf magic to do so."

"How can I..." she trailed off.

He sneered before responding, "You will have noticed, I am sure, by now that you have been imbued with some elf magic by virtue of your oath. There are certain ingredients that a human cannot harvest, and for those I will need your help."

"It will take me some time to get used to having elf magic," she said. "Will you need help with preparing them?"

"No, once I have them harvested, I can touch them."

"Very well. When do you wish to leave?"

"I will call for you when I am ready." He looked at her curiously. "You will need different clothes. Do you have any Muggle clothes?"

"I can transfigure something."

"Do so. You should wear those Muggle jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. You might want a cloak as well. And some gloves."

"Very well, sir. Do you need anything else?"

"Not this evening. Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione felt Severus for her call about seven p.m. the next night. Shortly after dinner, she had put on the clothes he recommended in anticipation of their trip. Thus she was able to quickly Apparate to his location, which happened to be the entryway.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Do you have your cloak?" With a flick of her hand, her cloak appeared. "Gloves?" Another flick and a pair of dragon-hide gloves appeared her in hands.

"Do we need anything else I can get for you, sir?"

"No. Let's go."

For thirty minutes the pair walked, Hermione following in Severus' wake, her thoughts wandering from subject to subject. Yet for some reason, they always drifted back to the man in front of her. For a forty-two year old man, he was definitely fit. She smothered a giggle as she remembered the lean thigh she had inadvertently groped that day when they had crashed into each other and were untangling themselves. Looking at his back with more interest, she noticed he was not terribly broad-shouldered, but more lean and wiry. If his thigh was anything to judge by, his shoulders would be as well muscled. His hair was longer, and she noted he had it tied in a ponytail that ended around the middle of his back. A few silver threads amongst the black shimmered in the moonlight. He was tall, about six feet she'd guess; definitely taller than her own five feet, five inches.

She knew his mind was brilliant, and he was very well read if the weight of the bookshelves she had dusted were anything to go by. Clearly he was brave and had fought for twenty years so that Voldemort's ultimate death which would ensure Harry's survival.

He seemed to enjoy freedom more now that the war was over, and the initial fame from his deeds had garnered him a few front page headlines in iThe Prophet/i with an attractive woman on his arm, but she hadn't seen or heard of any woman in his life of late. She wondered if Severus was lonely. Perhaps school life kept him too busy to pursue a relationship. But what about Lily? He was supposed to have loved her; was there any room in his heart for the love of another woman? Or were the woman he had been seen with just a way to sate a need?

Hermione snorted; she knew all too well the urge to sate a need. Apparently between her and Ron, that's all she amounted to: a means to quell his lust. Her and Ron's romance flamed quickly, burned only for a short time, and then died. He wanted sex, she wanted conversation—okay, she liked the sex, too, but honestly, there was more to life than shagging!

Her thoughts were stopped short when she became distracted and ran into Snape.

"Is it your intention to maim me in some manner every time we are together?" he sneered.

"Sorry, sir. I was with the fairies," she said sheepishly.

"Well, come back to earth, Miss Granger," he said snidely.

"Yes, sir."

"I need to collect some Irish Lady-tresses. As you can see," he pointed in the direction of the marsh, "they grow in the marshy spots of the forest and are guarded by Hinkypunks. House-elves are immune to their trickery; therefore, I need you go to and harvest the plants for me. Try to fill this sack." He handed her a medium sized sack. "While you do that, I saw some Dark Red Helleborine that I wish to collect. It's rare, but very useful in several healing potions."

Hermione nodded and headed toward the marsh with her bag in hand. It took her a moment to figure out just how she would get through the thick waters, but the use of a Hover Charm allowed her to move across the water. Before long, she spied the tell-tale light of the Hinkypunk, and with a flick of her fingers, a Stinging Hex took care of the creature. Normally this would not have affected the creature, but since her magic was imbued with elven magic, it certainly did this time. It only took her twenty minutes to fill the sack and return to her master. He was waiting at the edge of the marsh for her, and when she returned to solid ground, he told her they would be moving further into the forest to collect some more plants, and to see if they could find a unicorn.

"What do you need from a unicorn? I thought only virgins could approach them? Are you..." She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised her indiscretion. "I'm so sorry, sir. I never meant..."

Severus cut across her. "Stop your babbling, Miss Granger. I assure you," he changed his tone to a smooth silky rumble, "_I_i am not a virgin." He raised an eyebrow in silent question as to her status.

She was so startled by his implication that she blurted out, "No!" After a moment of embarrassment for both of them, she asked, "How do we approach the unicorn then?"

"Hagrid introduced me to the unicorns when I was a young professor. The alpha male of the herd had a wound that wouldn't heal of its own accord. Unicorns are, by nature, entirely magical, but this sort of wound was immune to their magic. I provided an unguent for him and since that time, Hagrid has allowed me to approach the herd to take three unicorn hairs per year."

"Only three?"

"Their use in potions is rather rare."

"They're used in wands all the time though!"

"I am not privy to how Ollivander or other wand makers get them. I am just thankful I get the few I do. Now, come along."

As they walked, Hermione would ask an occasional question, and Severus would answer, but most of the time, they walked in companionable silence. Now and again, Severus would direct her to gather various plants along the way, and at one point he had her magic herself into the higher branches of a Scots Pine to gather the very young cones, which were useful in potions for young children. Once she returned to the ground, they continued onward. Hermione's thoughts drifted again until she heard a hissing noise.

"What's that?" she squawked.

"Relax, Miss Granger. I seem to have walked too closely to one of Black Nightshade plants. The leaves at this time of year are brittle and spiky, and I've gotten a minor scratch. I'll be all right, so just keep going."

They passed the next several hours walking and harvesting. Towards one a.m., Hermione noticed that Severus seemed winded, tired even.

"Are you all right? You seem tired," she asked carefully.

"I will admit, Miss Granger, than I do seem a bit winded." As he spoke, he stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. Hermione was instantly at his side, helping him up.

"I think I'd better make use of my elf magic and get you back to the castle. Here, put your arm around my shoulders. There you go. Ready?" Severus only nodded. "Hold tight!" With a faint pop, the pair disappeared, only to appear a short time later in his rooms.

Hermione was alarmed at the rapid decline in his health. She could hear him labouring to breathe, and she noticed that his brow was shining with sweat.

"Where do you want me to put you?" she asked frantically, but his response was so slurred she quickly decided his bed would be the best place. As they slowly moved, he suddenly collapsed, unconscious.

"Oh my Gods!" she exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and levitated him to his bedroom. Once on the bed, she made the decision to strip of his clothes (with her eyes _almost_ closed), via magic, and put him under the covers. She touched his forehead and realised he was burning with fever. She cast a cooling charm and then a diagnostic charm. How could this happen so quickly? Did he eat something at dinner that was bad? She couldn't remember if she ever heard of wizards having food poisoning.

The diagnostic charm was alarming; Severus' heartbeat was erratic, his fever was 38.6° and climbing. A hot spot showed up near his left hand. Quickly flinging the duvet aside, she grasped his left hand and gasped. It was red and swollen. _This must be where the Black Nightshade bush had scratched him,_ she thought. The wound was purulent and draining, and the surrounding skin was taut as though just a prick of a pin would cause it to burst.

Hermione lost no time. Although loathe to leave her master in this state, she knew she must get Madam Pomfrey right way. She popped into the hospital wing screaming the matron's name.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey! Hurry, oh please, you must hurry. Sev—I mean Professor Snape is very sick!"

The matron stumbled out of her office pulling on a cardigan. "What on earth? Miss Granger, keep your voice down! What's the matter?"

"No time," she said, grabbing the matron by the wrist and popping back into Severus' quarters. As soon as they appeared, Hermione began to babble, "We were out in the forest collecting ingredients. He scraped his hand along a Black Nightshade bush. He seemed to be okay but then, as we were coming back, he began to be ill. He complained of being tired, and then he had trouble breathing. It got worse and worse, and oh, he's burning with fever! Look at his hand!"

Madam Pomfrey, at hearing the words Black Nightshade, immediately began casting diagnostics. "How long between the contact and the symptoms?" she asked.

Hermione was crying now, and murmuring frantically. She did not hear the woman's question until two hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Miss Granger! Now is not the time to panic. How long between the contact and the symptoms?"

"About four hours, maybe?"

Poppy picked up his hand. "A scrape this small shouldn't have caused these symptoms. What else were you collecting?"

"Well, I had to collect Irish-Lady Tresses, and we got some Unicorn hairs, some teaberry leaves, some pine cones...oh, and he was happy that he found some Dark Red Helleborine."

"Helleborine?" Poppy interrupted. "Are you sure it was Dark Red?"

"Yes, he was pleased to find it."

"Miss Granger, listen to me and listen well. Unless we act quickly Professor Snape will die. Dark Red Helleborine and Black Nightshade in combination are deadly. He must have had some of the Helleborine on his hand when he ran into the Nightshade bush. The combination caused this." She indicated with a hand gesture toward Severus' shivering body.

Hermione, twisting her hands nervously and pacing back and forth near Severus' bed, asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"We need a bezoar. I'd wager he has some in his quarters."

"_Accio bezoar_," Hermione called. A small object sailed into her hand.

"Give it here," said Poppy. "You tilt his head back so I can get this down his throat."

Hermione leapt onto the bed and positioned herself at Severus' head. Tilting his head back carefully, she noticed his hair and the sheets she was kneeling on were soaked from sweat. "His fever is so high he's fair soaked through the sheets."

Madam Pomfrey made a noise in her throat in response and carefully worked the bezoar down the unconscious man's throat. "There," she said, "that should help in a bit. In the meantime, I'll need a fever reducing potion, and a blood cleanser and a blood replenisher. Can you get to his stores?" she asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes. Because I am his house-elf, I can get to any property of his if I need to and release the wards."

"Then hurry. We are against the clock right now. I'll begin to heal this wound; if we can keep bacteria out of it, we'll have a better chance at keeping the tissue from dying. Hurry now!"

Hermione popped out of Severus' bedroom and directly into his private potions store. For the first time, she was thankful elves knew this magic. Quickly scanning and gathering the items Poppy needed, she popped back to Severus' bedroom. "Here," she said, shoving the flasks and phials into Poppy's hands.

Poppy quickly administered the potions. Casting another cooling charm and a diagnostic, she murmured, "His fever is still too high. The cooling charm is not helping."

"There is an old Muggle remedy for high fevers," Hermione told her. "It's rarely used because of Muggle medicines, but in the old days, they would pack the person with ice."

"Ice? That's barbaric!"

"It helped!" Hermione was in no mood to argue about Muggle versus Wizard medicine and waving her hands, conjured and a large tub filled with ice. "First, we'll need to wrap him in thick towels or blankets to prevent frostbite." Poppy flicked her wand, and Severus was instantly swaddled. "Now we need to just pack the ice around and on top of him from his neck down." The women dipped into the tub, pulling ice chucks out, placing them all around Severus' body. As soon as they had him covered in ice, they found chairs and waited.

Every five minutes, Poppy cast a diagnostic. After fifteen minutes she asked, "How long should this take?"

"I am not sure."

Forty five minutes went by. "Surely there should be a difference by now!" Poppy said.

"Yes, there should," said Hermione, standing up and putting her hand on Severus' forehead. "It's not working. We need to remove the ice." A flick of her hand and the ice had disappeared. She ran to a cupboard to retrieve dry sheets and blankets. "Poppy, help me levitate him, and I'll change his sheets; be careful...he's not got any clothes on."

"I've seen more bare bottoms than I can remember, Hermione, and I've seen him naked enough times to not be embarrassed."

Once he was settled into dry sheets, the pair sat again. "What should we do? Why aren't the potions working?" Hermione fretted.

"I don't know," Poppy answered. "I'll try another round of them, and we'll go from there."

Another hour passed. "Poppy," said Hermione, "if his fever remains this high for much longer, he'll sustain brain damage."

"Yes, he could."

"What should we do?"

"I'll have to call St. Mungo's. They were helpful after Nagini had her way with him."

"Nagini!" Hermione gasped. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Poppy, perplexed.

"Although he has healed from the venom," began Hermione, "he's become immune to other anti-venoms, didn't he?"

"Oh Merlin," Poppy exclaimed, "he did! The blood cleanser has some general venom in it for use with bee stings or other types of venomous creatures. It is a potion Severus created."

"Will the healers at St. Mungo's be able to help? Healer Pye helped Arthur Weasley."

"He did, and he also helped Severus after the battle. I'll floo call him now."

Poppy went out to the sitting room to floo call healer Pye. Hermione leaned forward in her chair and reached a shaking hand toward Severus. Laying it flat on his chest, she could feel his shallow breathing. Her mind raced. This man, this brave, brave man should not die from such a simple cut on his hand. He survived a damn snake bite for Merlin's sake! Her heart hurt. Where would she be without him? Whom would she serve? Serving him made her feel whole and without that, what would she be?

It was these thoughts that finally made her realise what serving as a house-elf was all about. She had seen in the last few weeks that house-elves, while they had a lot of work assigned, they were aided by their magic and nothing was ever hard for them. They truly enjoyed the feeling of a job well done. Of knowing they kept their masters comfortable and well cared for; almost as a mother or father might with their children. They enjoyed life; they played jokes, they sang, they smiled and laughed. They enjoyed teaching the new elves, including herself, the tasks they needed to complete.

The House-elves needed to be bound to a master or in the case of Hogwarts, the castle, in order to do their magic. Without someone or something to serve, they were nothing. But, she admitted, they were more than 'nothing' even without someone to serve. Their history was rich with lore, their magic more deeply rooted than any wizard. Their loyalty was beyond reproach, second probably only to the loyalty that Severus showed in his service to Dumbledore, and to Lily. Hermione admitted to herself that she was smitten by his loyalty. She only hoped once her service to him was ended, she could be his friend.

A sudden movement from the man lying below her palm startled her. "Severus!" she called. He was convulsing.

Poppy returned to the room at this same time. "What's the matter?"

"He's convulsing. If we don't stop it, his brain will definitely be damaged."

"I have a potion," cried Poppy. "_Accio Scuttlelaria_!"

"Skullcap?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's another potion Severus patented several years ago in an attempt to deal with the after affects of the Cruciatas. I believe this may help. We'll have to put him in a body bind for me to administer it."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes, otherwise we won't get this in him." She waved her wand and said, "_Petrificus Totalus_." Severus stopped convulsing. "Open his mouth, Hermione and move his tongue out of the way. There you go." Poppy poured the liquid down his throat and massaged his throat to stimulate swallowing.

"There," she said. "We should wait a few minutes before releasing the spell."

"And if it doesn't help?"

"Then we bind him again and wait for Pye. I am at the end of my knowledge here. We'll need a more experienced healer."

Healer Pye arrived in only five minutes, but for the two women watching the wan figure before them in the bed, it seemed like hours.

"Poppy, what do you need? You said it was urgent?"

"It's Severus. He scraped his hand on Black Nightshade after having touched Dark Red Helleborine."

"You used the usual?"

"Yes, but there was no reaction. We believe that because of the residual venom from Nagini..."

Pye immediately caught on. "I see. Why is he in a body bind?"

"He went into convulsions," said Hermione.

"I tried Scuttlelaria to stop them," replied Poppy.

"Yes, that should work." Pye paced for a moment before stepping to the bed he ran a few diagnostics. "His temperature is too high, what was it the last you checked?"

"39.0°; we checked it half an hour ago."

"So it still is. That's perhaps a good thing at this point."

Hermione interrupted. "How long until there is brain damage?"

Until the fever reaches 40° or higher, there is no risk of brain damage, although with sustained elevation, there is a risk of some mild brain damage. How long since he fell ill?"

"Almost seven hours now."

"Why did you wait so long to call me?" Pye exclaimed.

"We were treating him to the best of our ability," Poppy said tersely. "Hermione only realized his immunity to anti-venoms and then we called you. I am sorry; I thought it was just a standard reaction between Helleborine and Nightshade."

"It's all right, Madam," Pye said consolingly. "I am not questioning your ability. Given Professor Snape's unique medical history, I can understand. I am concerned about why his fever isn't breaking, though. Let's see if the convulsions have stopped." He waved a hand and released the body bind. Severus' body twitched and then relaxed. "Well, that's a good sign. Keep up with the Scuttlelaria, one dose every hour should be sufficient. I'm afraid I have no answers for you right now. I want to go back to my office and review the notes I made from when I treated him two years ago. I shall return as soon as I can, Poppy." He gave the matron a firm pat on her shoulder and Flooed away.

"Hermione, you must be exhausted," Poppy told her.

"No, I am fine. Please, I want to stay."

"I am used to watching over patients. Go and rest. If there is any change, I will call you, I promise."

All at once, Hermione felt her exhaustion and knew that the matron was right. Breakfast would need to be served soon, but she had no heart for it now. "All right, I will go. Please call me?"

"I will, dear."

With one last long look at her master, she left the hospital wing.

A/N: Dark Red Helleborine grows only in a few places in the limestone of Scotland and is usually only really found from June to August. Irish lady-tresses are found in north-western Scotland and Ireland. Apparently this plant is now endangered, as per the website plantlife dot org dot uk. Black Nightshade is also found in Europe and all parts are poisonous, however my research shows it can be eaten. DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR IT! Do your own research before simply wandering out and gorging yourself. For the purposes of this story, I have noodle with the plants life cycles, properties and availability. And I made up the bit about House-elves being immune to Hinkypunks. I've no idea if they are or aren't.

Scuttelaria laterifolia (Skullcap) is a well-known calmative and antispasmodic herb and will help to reduce over-stimulation that can lead to seizure occurrence. It is also helpful in lowering fever and regulating blood pressure. Again, do not take my word or Wikipedia's word for it. Consult your medical provider before starting any over-the-counter supplements.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Instead of Apparating to her room, Hermione walked through the castle, using the time gather her thoughts. She felt compelled to go back to Severus' quarters, to be near him and to take care of him, regardless of Poppy's assurance that she would call her if Severus needed her.

The walk was long and lonely, but she finally reached the kitchens. She realized breakfast would need to be started, so she approached the long tables to see what had already been completed before starting her usual chore of mixing pancake batter. She had just pulled out the long wooden spatula when Tinty approached her.

"Missy Hat Lady, what is you doing here?"

"I need to begin breakfast," she replied despondently.

"No, yous is not to be here. Yous knows it. Yous feel it."

"I feel what?" Hermione asked, putting down the paddle.

"The pull. Your master is injured, and you feel the urge to be near him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Tinty. It hurts not being near him. Is this what you feel when your master is ill?"

"We feels the urge to take care of our masters when they are ill. Usually theys only need occasional checking, but when they is very, very sick, we feel compelled to stay by their side. Yous must go, Miss. Your duty today is to your master. Wes can handle the other chores."

"Thank you, Tinty, thank you," Hermione said graciously. She hurried to her bedroom and freshened up, changed into a clean shift, and popped back into Severus' room.

"Hermione!' Poppy said, "What are you doing here? I told you I would call you."

"Tinty, the head elf in the kitchens said I was needed here. Today it is my duty to be with my master."

Poppy smiled ruefully at her. "Your house-elf oath?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "How is he?"

"He is stable; there is no change in his fever though, but he has not had any more convulsions. Until Pye returns, there is nothing we can do."

"Okay. Why don't you go get some rest? I will stay here."

Poppy agreed and left the room. Hermione conjured a chair and moved it close to Severus' bed. Before sitting, she checked the bed sheets to make sure they were dry and that he was as well. Tucking the duvet more securely around him, she sat down and watched.

Quietly, she spoke, "Professor Snape. It's me, Hermione. I hope you can hear me. We are working on a way to help you. Please don't go. You've so much left to do; I feel it within me that you do." There was no response from the man, and Hermione really hadn't expected one. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her palm. With a sigh, she leant back into the chair and just waited.

A quiet hour passed as Hermione dozed lightly, occasionally waking to check on the professor. Just as she began to doze again, she heard his floo come to life and a voice call for Poppy.

"Healer Pye," Hermione greeted him as she walked out of the bedroom. "Poppy is asleep, I imagine. I am sitting with Professor Snape. Have you found anything that can help him?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger. Can you call Madam Pomfrey? I want to look in on him while you do."

"Of course." She scurried to the floo and in a trice, was in the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione knocked on the door to Poppy's private rooms. "Healer Pye is here."

"Just a moment, Hermione; I need to get dressed. Tell him I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione wasted no time in returning Severus' rooms. "How is he, Healer Pye?"

"There is no change." Hermione's face crumpled at his words. "Miss Granger," said Pye, "in this case no change is a good thing. His fever stays the same, but he has had no other change in symptoms."

"What about his brain? I know the fever is not really high enough, but it has been this high for so long now," Hermione asked.

"I can do a scan, if you'd like."

"Please!"

Pye waved his wand in an intricate pattern, and a series of runes appeared above Severus' head. Hermione recognized a few of the runes that represented memory, breathing, heartbeat, but she either didn't recognize the others or simply couldn't recall them in her agitated state.

"Hmm," murmured Pye. "The only change I see is a depressed memory centre. There has been a change there, but all his other functions are within normal limits."

"How will that affect him if he wakes?" asked Hermione.

"I am not sure without further testing, and I can't do that while he is unconscious. Whether or not it has affected long or short term memory, I can't tell right now."

"So what can we do about his fever then? He's had it for almost twelve hours now. We tried fever reducing potions and an old fashion ice bath."

"A Muggle remedy?" Pye asked curiously.

"Yes. It made no difference."

"Let's try it again. Ah, Poppy." Healer Pye and Hermione turned at the sound of rustling clothing from the doorway.

Poppy entered the room. "What have you found Augustus? Anything?"

"The problem is his resistance to antivenins. We pumped him so full of a wide spectrum of antivenins given that we were not sure just what sort of snake Nagini was. As far as we know, You-Know-Who used all sorts of Dark magic to enhance the snake from its original breed. All our standard procedures to reduce his fever and counteract the poison in his system will not work. I assume you tried a blood cleanser?"

"Standard procedure," remarked Poppy. "So it's his resistance to anti-venom that is the problem? I have so little knowledge of this sort of thing. Is there a way to reverse his resistance?"

"I wish I had had the time years ago to develop a way for him to be protected from snake bites in the first place. I had begun the process after Arthur Weasley was bitten. I realized then that You-Know-Who might use Nagini as a weapon."

Hermione whispered, "What if we tried venom? I mean the whole purpose of Muggle vaccines is to introduce a small bit of the actual germ, in a dead or weakened state,so that the body will develop antibodies in order to fight off exposure and create a resistance to it. What if we tried the opposite of what we would normally do? What if we actually introduced real venom?"

Pye paced a moment while he thought about Hermione's suggestion. "It's an idea, Miss Granger. But the time I'd need to create a...what did you call it? Vaccine? May take longer than we need. I will start on it regardless."

"Couldn't we just put him in a magic stasis?" asked Hermione.

"No. His fever prevents us from doing that. Get him into another one of those ice baths like you did earlier and see if that helps. I must get back to St. Mungo's and begin my research."

"Wait, Healer Pye, I have a book you will need at my house. I will need to leave the castle to get it. I will drop it by your office; if I leave now, it shouldn't take long."

Thank you," Pye said. He turned to Poppy. "Continue to watch him and call if me there is any change."

"I will, Augustus. Thank you for coming."

"I just wish I had more answers for you."

"So do I."

Hermione was once again sitting at Severus' bedside. She had popped home and then to St. Mungo's with the book Healer Pye would need to help his research. While delivering the book, Pye had told her that he had his top researchers working on the vaccine around the clock. She hoped he would be successful, but in her heart, she knew it would not be in time. The man lying quietly before her would not live to see the results of his research. She swiped at the tears that rolled down her cheek at that realisation.

"Oh, Professor," she sobbed. "Life is so unfair! Just as you were saved and had begun to live a life free of violence and war, you are snatched from it again." She put her head down on the edge of the mattress and cried.

Several more hours passed. Poppy would drop by hourly to run the diagnostics. Disheartening was the fact that, while earlier Pye's brain scan showed only memory problems, Severus' other functions were now beginning to deteriorate. Poppy surmised it would be less than twelve hours before Severus would finally go beyond the veil.

"I will inform the Headmistress, Hermione."

"Okay," was her faint reply.

"Afterwards, I will come back and stay with him for a bit. I believe you need some time to yourself."

"But Tinty said my duty was here."

"Tinty hasn't seen you lately. You need to clean up and have something to eat. Go on, now. I will watch him, and tell Minerva when you return."

Hermione nodded and left the room. She popped to the kitchens and walked to her room. She collapsed onto her bed as another wave of tears came over her. She didn't hear her door open or the small footsteps making their way toward her bed. She only became aware of her surroundings when a small hand shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Tinty standing by her bed.

"I'm sorry, Tinty. Poppy made me come here to clean up and get something to eat."

"She is right to do so." Snapping his fingers, a bowl of broth and some bread appeared. "You need to eat and then clean up."

"He is dying," she said.

"I know, Missy Hat Lady, I know."

"It's unfair. How can I bear it? What will happen when our bond is broken?"

Tinty sighed. "Some elves never recover when their masters die, especially if they have been bound to thems since the master was a baby. When your bond is broken you will feel a loss, but because you have not been bound to him for long, you will recover. Like a friend who has lost their best friend."

"But we aren't really friends."

Hermione watched as Tinty eyes widened with a hidden knowledge. "Missy, there was a particular reason the headmistress and I bound you to the Potions master."

"Oh?"

"You both had to learn something. Yous had to learn why we elves didn't want to be free, and the Potions master had to learn that having someone in his life who cared for him was a good thing." He paused a moment, placing a hand over Hermione's. "What have you learned?"

Hermione looked at the elf's hands over her own. "There is always a bit of mystery surrounding you elves; you always seem to just 'know'," she laughed. "You all work very hard, that I learned. And that you are happy. You seem to feel safe and secure, each of you knowing exactly what you are supposed to do. You laugh and play pranks. But, you punish yourselves, and I hate that. You shouldn't have to. And some of your masters are very cruel. I want to save you all from cruel masters."

"Yes, there are cruel masters and perhaps yous could do something about that. But yes, for the most part, wes are very happy here, and other elves are happy at the homes they work in. Wes has taken care of wizards from the time of Merlin. It is our function in life. Wes takes pride in holding our masters secrets, taking care of them. Whens you tries to free us, you takes our pride."

A few tears dropped onto Tinty's hands, and Hermione wiped them carefully. "I am so sorry, I didn't know this. I know what it is like to have pride."

"Yes, Missy Hat Lady, you do. Yous should never be ashamed of your pride either. Potions master is proud...and arrogant. But he needs to learn the difference between pride and arrogance. Pride you can keep; arrogance yous should let go."

"He is stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes. You wants to be his friend, don't you?"

"I have grown very fond of him, Tinty, in the few weeks I've served him."

"Me thinks he likes you too, or he wants to."

"I wish he wasn't going to die before he knew that he could be friends with me."

Tinty looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "Missy Hat Lady, if you truly want to be his friend, then you can save him."

"How? Is there a potion you know of? Tell me, please!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"No, there is no potion." Hermione's face fell. "But, there is magic."

"My magic?"

"No, your elf magic. Go to him. Place your hands on him, and tell him that you care for him, that you want to be his friend. If your heart is true to that feeling, you can save him."

"Oh please, it sounds like a fairy tale!" Hermione scoffed.

"It is elf magic, Miss."

"But I am not truly an elf."

"You is by your oath."

"But what if the oath doesn't feel my heart is true?"

"Tinty is sure of it. Tinty has lived a very long time and has seen many things. Tinty knows. Do it, Miss. It is the only way now, or the Potions master dies."

Hermione stared at the old elf and then at their hands. To know that within her she truly held Severus Snape's life in her hands was overwhelming. She didn't want to believe that she could do it, but she'd never live with herself if she didn't try.

"I will try," she said.

Tinty smiled at Hermione. "Good, Miss. Yous go now. He waved his hands at her as though he were shooing her out the door. Yous gos now!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed the elves hands that still held hers. "I will, and thank you Tinty. For so many things, thank you." She stood up and rushed into her bathroom, quickly running her flannel over her face. With her hand, she did a cleaning charm and freshened her shift as well. Once she was done, she popped back into Severus' rooms.

"Any change, Poppy?" she asked as she passed through the bedroom door.

"His brain function is slowing," she replied quietly. "Are you all right? You look tired."

"I am tired, but I will be all right," Hermione answered. "You look like you're ready for a good long lie in."

"I am used to being up all night, but today, I am tired, I'll admit. Perhaps it's because things seem hopeless."

"Never stop hoping, Poppy." Hermione rubbed the older woman's shoulder. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll call you if there is any change whatsoever."

Poppy left the room while Hermione took her chair by the bed. She took Severus' hand in her own for a moment, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to it. "You are, without a doubt, the most aggravating man I ever met, Severus Snape," she began. "You are arrogant, prideful, a complete git, rude, greasy, brave, witty, intelligent, loyal, and I would love to be your friend. I only wish I had wanted to long before now. How often we live to regret what we have not done." She smoothed the duvet around him a bit, fussing and patting as she did so. "You have lots of regrets, don't you? I bet you wanted to do lots of things, but never could. Tinty said I could save you. I don't know that I believe him, but it would be _my_ one regret if I never tried."

Taking a deep, cleansing breath in, she pulled back the duvet, exposing Severus' bare chest. His skin was even whiter than usual, nearly translucent; she could see his veins, and his nipples stood out darkly. He did not have a lot of chest hair, just a small smattering in between his breasts and a few strands around his areola. She held her shaking hands over his chest, hesitating before setting them down on his hot skin. She didn't know if she should say anything, but instinct told her not to; just to listen to what her heart told her about the man in front of her.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but after a minute, she could feel her magic flow from her hands into his chest. If she hadn't known better, she would swear that the skin beneath her hands was cooling. Perhaps it was just the exchange of magic making her think so. The magical exchange ceased after thirty seconds, but Hermione continued to hold her hands on his chest. Another twenty seconds or so passed, and Hermione moved her hands away from Severus' chest and pulled the duvet back into place. She leaned back into her chair and waited, not knowing how long it was before she fell asleep.

How long it was before she was woken by a pressing feeling on her hand, she did not know, but as soon as she felt it, her eyes flew open and looked toward the area with the sensation. A large, white hand had enclosed hers. Quickly sitting upright, she glanced at Severus' face to see tired black eyes looking at her.

"Professor Snape!" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Obviously, I feel like death warmed up."

"Let me get Poppy."

"Not just yet; that infernal woman will fuss over me worse than Molly Weasley. I just want the quiet for a bit."

"Shall I leave you then?"

"No, please stay. You are insufferable at times, but since you are my elf, if I tell you to be quiet, you will." He laughed roughly, and then had a coughing fit. Hermione conjured a glass of water and held his head while he sipped slowly.

Hermione _tsked_ at him and said, "That will teach you to be snarky at me when you are ill." She settled into her chair.

"What happened? How long has it been?" he asked.

Hermione told him all he wanted to know, finishing with what Tinty had told her in the kitchens. He looked sceptical, which is what she expected as she herself felt the same way.

"You have to admit, though, sir; it worked when nothing else did."

"You had a good idea though with your Muggle vaccine. It could have worked."

"Yes, but not in time; your brain function was already deteriorating; Poppy estimated you only had another twelve hours to live."

Hermione studied Severus' face as he took in that bit of information. "It seems once again, I've had a reprieve, thanks to you."

"I did nothing more than what a friend would do for a friend."

"Hmm," was his response.

"Now, I must go get Poppy, but I'll do it slowly so you have a bit more peace before she descends in all her fussy glory," Hermione giggled.

"If you must," he sighed dramatically. Hermione smiled at him and winked.

As she opened the bedroom door, she heard a drawer open behind her, and she turned to look at what he was doing.

"Miss Granger, I seem to be out of wine gums. Perhaps you could find me some more?"

"I'll bring you some as soon as Poppy says it's all right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

"You may call me Severus."

"If you call me Hermione."

"All right."

"Try to get some sleep, Severus," Hermione said. Taking one last look at the man as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, she closed the door to his bedroom.

Tears and a smile broke out as she, as promised, made her way slowly to the hospital wing to summon Poppy. Once she had, she had a trip to Muggle London to make.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue- - Three years later

Severus Snape paced the floor of his bedroom watching his wife apply her moisturiser. She was beautiful, and he enjoyed watching her as she sat, completely nude, applying the jasmine scented cream to her lush body.

Hermione was taking pleasure in the view she had of her husband in her vanity's mirror. He was wearing his usual black, and his hair was tidied away from his face and down his back with its usual leather tie. What was making her smile as she worked her moisturizer into her skin was his long fingered left hand as it patted the back of their tiny infant son, Stephen, as he helped the baby burp. It was a sight she didn't think she would ever tire of.

"Are you almost ready, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I just need to put on my clothes. Has he burped yet?"

"Not yet—oh, there he goes. There's a good boy," Severus said, lifting the child off his shoulder and tucking him into the crook of his arm. Hermione stood and walked over to the pair. For a moment, Stephen's parents gazed at their son, marvelling at how perfect he seemed.

It was too early to tell whose nose he had, but the tightly curled black hair atop his head indicated that they would most likely need to keep the boy's hair trimmed short to avoid snarls and tangles as he grew. His eyes were dark blue, and at the moment, blinking owlishly, darting back and forth between his parents as they made cooing noises at him. In another few weeks, they would know whose colour he had inherited. Hermione and Severus would laugh if each knew the other hoped Stephen would have the other's eye colour.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his tiny head and went to her wardrobe. "If you could put some socks on his feet for me, and wrap him in a blanket, I'll be just a moment." Severus nodded in agreement and left for the nursery. Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she dressed. She was looking forward to her first outing since the baby had been born three weeks ago. It wasn't far, only to the kitchens of Hogwarts, but it was a trip she was very much looking forward to.

Three years ago, after Severus' recovery, she and Tinty agreed that she could revoke her oath as a house-elf. She had discovered what she needed to know about house elves, and about Severus Snape.

The pair began a careful friendship at first and that grew to become a fruitful partnership of research, drafting Hermione's new house-elf proposal, reading, and before long, dating. Their wedding was quietly held eighteen months ago. Stephen came along sooner than expected—a little too much wine one night while in Budapest, and a forgotten contraception charm led to one of the best collaborations the couple had to date.

Hermione's new house-elf proposal was voted unanimously upon when she presented it. She had worked closely with the elves, listening to their grievances to find the common denominator that would improve their lives, yet stay respectful of their traditions. With the elves' help, she designed a system for elves to report cruelty and for education of the accused. After a period of monitoring, if there was no improvement in the elf's living and working conditions, then the elf was moved to another home. She also campaigned for more rights within the community for elves, enabling them to use their magic for more than just than their work, but with limitations set by the elves themselves.

"I'm ready," she called.

Severus walked out of the nursery. "He needed a nappy change and now he's all ready to go. Would you like me to accompany you? You haven't been out since his birth, and you seem a little weak, still."

"I feel great, Severus, but yes; you may come along if you wish."

The pair walked slowly to the kitchens, their trip taking longer than expected; although, they should have suspected it would take a long time. They were stopped by several staff members and surprisingly, quite a few students. Severus obligingly showed off his son, but did not relinquish his hold no matter how many asked to hold the baby. "Dunderheads might drop him," he muttered to Hermione after the tenth person had asked.

Arriving at the portrait, Hermione tickled the pear, and the door swung open, revealing the kitchens. Stepping inside, the little family was suddenly surrounded by elves, all clamouring to congratulate the couple. The noise ceased as Tinty came forward.

"Missy Hat Lady, Professor," the elf said. "Come in, come in. We have some chairs here by the fire for you and some tea ready."

"Thank you, Tinty," said Hermione as they walked to the proffered chairs. Settling down, Severus laid the baby across his lap.

Tinty looked fondly at the baby, his small elfin hand lightly touching the curls on Stephen's head. "Tinty, Hermione began, "would you like the hold the baby?" Severus looked horrified, but Hermione glared at him.

A broad smile crossed the elf's face, and he conjured a chair and climbed into it.

Hermione stood and took the baby from Severus, who growled his displeasure in her ear. "Severus," she said quietly, "If it weren't for Tinty, we wouldn't be here now. Please love, be nice." He nodded in acquiescence. Hermione turned and laid the baby in the crook of Tinty's arm.

"Hes a nice baby, Miss. Very bonny." Hermione sat down in her chair and took the cup of tea offered to her. She and Severus answered questions about the baby that the other elves posed and before long, they decided that perhaps it was time to leave.

"Oh, wes has presents for the baby," cried Tinty. "Mitzy, bring the box."

Mitzy had been Severus' house-elf until she had her own child. After that, Severus asked, out of respect for Hermione, that she be reassigned to the kitchens. She brought forward a box, which had been neatly wrapped in green and silver paper.

"It's from all of us; wes all made the baby something." Tinty explained.

Hermione opened the box and peered inside. She began to laugh and laugh. She tilted the box to show Severus, and he too began to laugh.

Inside the box were one hundred of the most colourful, softest hats Hermione had ever seen. "They are perfect," she said, smiling brightly. "Just perfect!"


End file.
